


赛后小故事

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom!Yuusei, Locker Room, M/M, Making Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “我才是要说对不起的人。非常抱歉，布鲁诺，今天错过了你的比赛。能原谅我吗？”游星说着将双手撑在布鲁诺汗湿的肩膀上。
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei





	赛后小故事

躁动的队友陆续修整完备地离开，副教练的感谢声也停止了。这个和气的男人靠近里侧软凳上出神的高中生，安抚地拍了拍布鲁诺的肩膀，疑惑着今天发挥超常的新任主将为什么意外地有些失落。但是年轻人总是反复无常的，教练如此相信着，情绪高涨地丢下一句“日后也期待你的进步”，就出门和同事喝酒去了。安静的空气终于环绕在更衣室中，它悄悄地躲入四散的冷气里。

事实上布鲁诺也没有在抱怨什么，大概又是课程或者社团的事情吧。虽说主教练的缺席相当偶然，但另一边的不在场倒是已经习惯了，毕竟期待的落空本就应该成为人生的重要组成部分。只是，只是游星始终是特殊的而已，真希望他今天能出现在篮——

“布鲁诺。”

“唔？”是幻象吗？脑子都坏到这个程度了啊。布鲁诺定神望向门口，模样活像睡梦中忽然被叫醒的家门犬，迷蒙中努力透出一丝洞察。他看见游星的小动作，却分辨不出对方收起了什么东西，当然也可能只是在普通地整理衬衫下摆。

游星顺手带上门，一边补充，“因为体育追测的缘故耽搁了时间。”

“游星！”来了啊。布鲁诺伸手抱住走近的游星，满足地在那个人温暖的腹部蹭了蹭，又蓦地放开手，“啊抱歉！忘记身上还没干了……”太冲动了，要让游星困扰了。他可怜地缩起手放在并起的腿上。

沉浸在失误中的布鲁诺忽然感觉到游星摸了摸自己的头，他抬眼撞上一个温和细微的笑容。

“我才是要说对不起的人。非常抱歉，布鲁诺，今天错过了你的比赛。能原谅我吗？”游星说着将双手撑在布鲁诺汗湿的肩膀上，歉意传达在两人唇齿交缠中升温的呼吸间。糟糕了，布鲁诺为难地推开游星。剧烈运动之后的身体还处于亢奋状态，虽然只是普通的亲吻，对于冲动的青少年而言，发展成色情活动的可能性也不容忽视。于是布鲁诺拽住游星的衣摆，小声地提议，“回家再去……”

“家里有人。”

“不是啦，我说我家。”

“已经和Z-ONE说好晚饭回家吃，就在这里解决吧。”

“唉……唉？解决？游星你难道？！”

“就是那个‘难道’。”游星面无表情地回答。

布鲁诺愣愣地看着游星抽出裤袋里的安全套和便携式分装润滑剂。刚刚遮起来的——竟然装备这么齐全？！一般这些事不是应该由我来准备的吗？可恶，完全被打败了……不过游星真周到啊！懊悔与赞美如同海啸冲刷布鲁诺里外，淹没了他以往的认知。

再说更衣室这种场合，刺激得也太不讲道理了吧？

“出汗之后，这里很不舒服吧，而且还没有冲过澡。”游星低低的声音响在更衣室里。再清醒过来时自己已经配合着游星脱下裤子，光裸的半身只剩下了黑色的运动护膝。好、好有效率！真不愧是游星！布鲁诺无言地赞叹着，闭上眼感受游星的手正稍微有些生疏地上下抚摸自己微勃的性器，“唔、嗯……”

这样子……会不会感冒啊。布鲁诺分心地想着。

“因为汗液的存在，起到了一定的润滑作用，所以摩擦也不大。”游星语气平淡地说明，仿佛只是在讨论一个性冷感的高级物理课题，“需要我用力一些吗？”语毕他立刻大力揉搓起来，意料中地引回了布鲁诺的注意力。

快感掺杂痛感以阴茎为中心波动着辐射到身体各处。“啊啊……轻、轻一点呜——”布鲁诺抖着声音叫出口，不禁向后仰去。他咬牙耐住呻吟，小声地喘息。

“哼。”游星得意地勾起嘴角。随着嗞啦一声，他咬开了安全套的包装，把橙色的胶状物轻松地套在布鲁诺有些粘腻的勃起上，将润滑剂递给布鲁诺后同样地褪去自己下身的衣物。布鲁诺在捏出润滑剂的空当瞄见了游星认真并排摆好皮鞋的动作，接着对方被衬衫遮挡的下腹就占据了他的所有视线。游星两腿分开跪坐在他身上，完全勃起的性器顶着衣摆，前液渗在织物上，洇出不规则的水渍。

到我的回合了啊。布鲁诺受蛊惑般贴近脐眼的位置深吸入一口气，右手顺利地钻进衬衫中扶住游星劲瘦的腰肢，五指摩挲勾勒腰侧流畅的线条，徘徊一阵后向上以指肚按压小巧的乳首，在脑中构成乳粒逐渐挺立转为深红色的美丽画面。他又不甘心似的微微仰起脖颈，隔了层衣衫舔弄着另一侧的凸起，直到白色布料半透明，其下的色泽模糊可见。“游星，身上有牛奶的香味……”他喃喃自语，丝毫未注意自己滚烫的鼻息恰到好处地反复侵犯着游星胸前湿润的敏感处。与此同时，布鲁诺的左手先是大致地把润滑剂抹在了股缝中的小洞处，随后探入一指均匀地涂开肉壁，模拟着快速交合的动作。

“嗯哈……”游星终于呻吟出声，他不住地向下压着布鲁诺的肩膀，凑在头部的鼻翼翕动着呼入布鲁诺体味与汗液混杂的味道，尚且遗留着甜橙沐浴露的浅淡清香。“布鲁诺，布鲁诺，快一点……晚饭，要赶上……”游星断续地催促道。

这时候还想着晚饭啊，也有点太不专心了吧。忽然起了恶作剧兴致的布鲁诺刻意放缓了速度，等待恋人的主动索取。觉察到频率的变化，游星拉开了两人的距离，饱含情欲的眼故作恼怒地扎着布鲁诺，稍带着不情愿地给予施舍的深吻，而布鲁诺却不假思索地理解为对方示弱讨好的意味。

时机恰至，所以他立刻给了游星最为需要的。

布鲁诺引导着游星下坐。性器的进入并不困难。即使这个部位本意并不是邀请他物涉入探寻，在润滑的作用下也变得松软起来。包裹着安全套的阴茎顺利地没入穴口，两人不由自主地发出餍足的叹息。

“坚持得住吗？做不到的话，就让我来吧。”布鲁诺细细舔过身上人脸上滑下的汗水，“游星的里面……真舒服啊。”

游星无视了布鲁诺的建议，撑住后者的双肩，迅速挺动腰部上下活动起来，估计着勃起临近滑出的时刻再次深深吞下这份实体的炽热。津液淌出他张大的嘴，在尚未滑落之时便被布鲁诺捕入口中，送递至两人触碰的舌间，精准得如同这位主将今天上半场时的跳投三分。

“哇哇？锁上了吗？”队友熟悉的声音忽然唤回了布鲁诺沉溺的神志。游星猛地起身，性器滑出时击中的敏感点使他双腿一软，上扬的尾音消失在他的手掌之间。原本情色氤氲的氛围渐渐退去。

门外的人尝试性地又一次转动门把手，失落地嘟囔了几句“今天真的拿不到手机了啊”“那老头子走得也太早了”，就慢吞吞地走开了。

游星轻笑出声，“果然发生了这种事情。”他正想再多说些什么，布鲁诺突然将他压在了柜门上，十指交叠在一处，插入了他的体内，“唔？怎么……哈嗯——”游星撑住被顶弄的身体，热气在与冰凉门面接触时形成水雾，甚至他自己的阴茎顶部都贴到了金属制的柜门，刺激得他抿唇向后躲去，反倒是更深地与布鲁诺相契合了。紧缩的肠壁不安犹存地迎接着熟悉的客人，在得到安抚后吸引异物向内部探寻。布鲁诺顺势挺直上身，双手扶在游星的臀侧揉掐，他注意到那些细密的汗珠沾染于游星的臀部，而下陷的后腰处更是一片晶莹，情不自禁地托起游星的上身靠在自己的胸膛上，温柔地抚摸过那人的腹部，下探抚慰起游星挺立的柱体，握住而后浅浅地磨蹭沟部。

“布鲁诺，布鲁诺……”游星在布鲁诺的后颈处施力，侧脸仰头与他接吻，空出的手搭在布鲁诺的手肘处寻求依靠。游星忽高的哼声和骤然收缩的甬道提示着敏感所在，布鲁诺的攻势并不粗鲁，但却能够时常触及那处特殊的凸起。平平碾过的快感使游星产生了自己被剖开置于布鲁诺面前的错觉，精液溅出的一瞬间抽搐的激动与兴奋狠狠压过了羞耻感，他呛咳着软在布鲁诺怀中，肠壁猛烈的挤压也让布鲁诺射在了安全套里。

更衣室连带的洗浴间发挥了额外的作用。带着疲劳清理完毕后布鲁诺谨慎地收拾好装有“罪证”的垃圾袋，坐在先前的软垫上等待游星。他心虚地看了一眼挂钟，果然还是有些迟了。

“游星，对不起啊。”布鲁诺悄声念叨。

穿戴整齐的游星敏锐地以询问的眼神揪住布鲁诺的话语。

深知避不开，布鲁诺倒也爽快地点明，“晚饭，要迟了。”

“确实。说起来，要一起来吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> -这之后的事-  
> 布：追测了什么项目需要那么长的时间？  
> 蟹：坐位体前屈。  
> 布：又是坐位体前屈？！明明有在帮忙练习的……  
> 蟹：还有安全套和润滑剂被阿波利亚先生发现了，拉着我找保健医做了性教育讲座。  
> 布：怪不得他今天也不在场啊，呜。  
> 蟹：嗯……之后会一起补上比赛录像的。  
> 布：哦哦哦！！
> 
> 当天极度愉悦的妈妈：做饭机器人！！  
> 翌日绝望的阿波先生：不动同学请你讲点道理，我为什么要和年轻小情侣一起看录像？


End file.
